


Velitel Modrých pruhů

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Geralt, Geralt's typical humor, M/M, Roche's typical humor, Sub Roche
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. The translation is available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922268





	Velitel Modrých pruhů

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Na Keadwenský tábor se snášela tma. Ohniště, přes den téměř přehlížená, se stala jedinými místy ležení, kde se vojáci zdržovali. Samozřejmě s výjimkou těch mimo službu a těch výše postavených, kteří se buďto obveselovali ženskou společností, opíjeli do němoty nebo jen v zamyšlení vysedávali ve svých stanech, věnujíce se svým úvahám ohledně nadcházejících událostí.

 

 

A právě svůj další krok zvažoval také velitel Modrých Pruhů Vernon Roche. Pro jednou zvolil na vyčištění hlavy koupel, nikoliv alkohol, poté se však opět oblékl do svého tradičního oděvu, aby se snad nemohlo stát, že by někdo nepoznal, zájmy které země hájí. Vynechal pouze svůj chaperon, a rovněž zbraně zůstaly nadále ležet opodál. Neočekával, že by je nyní potřeboval, ale raději býval připraven, než-li překvapen.

 

 

Usedl na lavici u stolu, sepnul na hrubé desce před sebou ruce a zaplul do svých úvah a vzpomínek, něco mu však…

 

 

"Ves!"

 

 

Celta stanu se po pár vteřinách odtáhla a dovnitř vešla do uniformy modré barvy oděna dívka s krátce střiženými blond vlasy.

 

 

"Dones mi něco k pití," pronesl něco mezi přáním a rozkazem Roche.

 

 

Štěkal na ni a obdařoval ji stejně nesmlouvanými pohledy jako své ostatní vojáky, nicméně v jejím případě se snažil být alespoň o něco jemnější, i když věděl, že to Ves neocení. Dělal to spíše pro sebe, aby si stále připomínal, jak je pro něj dívka důležitá, jak je rád, že má někoho tak zodpovědného a Temerii oddaného k ruce.

 

 

Ves se otočila na podpatku a zmizela. Roche nemusel nic více říkat, jelikož dívka znala jeho preference, co se alkoholu týče, velmi dobře. Sklopil pohled zpět ke stolu a ke svým rukám, načež na ně zůstal soustředěn i ve chvíli, kdy celta stanu opět zašustila.

 

 

"Už se nedivím, že ten turban zpravidla nesundáváš."

 

 

Roche hluboký hlas nečekaného návštěvníka z míry nevyvedl, dokonce se nad jeho poznámkou pousmál. Zvedl k němu pohled, pár vteřin zpracovával ten výjev, načež položil otázku:

 

 

"Chystáš se pověsit zaklínačské řemeslo na hřebík? Nevybral sis zrovna vhodnou chvíli, aby ses přeučil na číšníka."

 

 

Vernon pobaveně hleděl na zaklínače Geralta z Rivie, kterak stojí u vchodu do jeho stanu a na rozevřené dlani má položený podnos s dvěma korbely piva.

 

 

"Nejsem v kolektivu zrovna oblíben. Mutace zpět nevrátím, ale třeba bych si poctivým řemeslem důvěru vydobyl," pokrčil Geralt rameny, a když viděl, že Roche proti jeho společnosti nic nenamítá, přistoupil blíže.

 

 

"Klidně se posaď," kývnul směrem k druhé lavici Roche, a jen co zaklínač položil podnos na stůl, jeden korbel si přivlastnil. Zhluboka se napil, otřel ústa do rukávu a zadíval se na Geralta. "Přišel jsi mi jen zkritizovat účes nebo vděčím i jinému důvodu za tvou přítomnost?"

 

 

Temeřan se ušklíbl, když viděl, jak Geralt s hranou zaujatostí a s přivřeným zrakem hledí na jeho vlasy, raději se znovu napil a čekal, než Zaklínače to šaškování přejde. Na jednu stranu měl Geralt pravdu. Chaperon, neboli turban, jak jej Geralt nazval, nosil hlavně kvůli tomu, jak nemožně se jeho vlasy chovaly. Když je nechal krátké, trčely mu do všech stran a nehodlaly se nechat zkrotit, delší by pak musel nosit svázané, načež by vypadal jako idiot. Raději je měl krátké, smířen s tím, že mu budou neustále tvořit vrabčí hnízdo, které ale může efektivně schovat pod chaperonem, jenž však momentálně odložil a dal tak Geraltovi na odiv koupelí stále zvlhlé prameny, jež si žily vlastním životem. Ne, vůbec se nedivil, že si z něj zaklínač tropí legraci.

 

 

"Jaký důvod by sis tak představoval?"

 

 

Pohled kočičích očí zpoza korbelu Roche dokázal rychle zařadit. Byl to totiž ten samý, jakým se zaklínač díval po ženských, když společně míjeli kdejaký bordel. Neznal sice Geralta dlouho, ale bordelů už prostě minuli hodně a Roche se považoval za velmi, velmi všímavého člověka. Proto jej zarazilo, že se takovým způsobem kouká zaklínač zrovna na něj.

 

 

"I já mám oči, Vernone," odpověděl mu bělovlasý sám od sebe a odložil nádobu, ruce složené na stole a zrak zapíchnutý do muže před sebou.

 

 

Rocheovy hnědé oči neopouštěly ty kočičí. Přemýšlel. Zvažoval. On totiž Geralt moc dobře věděl, o čem mluví. Sám měl tušení, že ho zaklínač prohlédne, trávili spolu poslední dobou tolik času, že… že to možná ani nebylo možné, aby si nevšiml.

 

 

"Máš každou chvíli narážku na kdejakou ženskou část těla, ale v bordelu jsem tě ještě neviděl a na Ves bys nikdy nesáhnul."

 

 

Vernon nadále nehnul ani brvou. Nedal najevo souhlas ani pobouření, což možná to bylo zbytečné, jelikož Geralt se zdál být o své pravdě přesvědčen. Jenže Roche pořád pochyboval, o čem se tady baví. Chce jen Geralt potvrdit silnou domněnku? Nejspíše ne. Zaklínač mohl mít jakoukoliv vlastnost, a rozhodně byl i zvědavý, ale nikdy se nerýpal v osobních záležitostech, dokud nemusel.

 

 

Tak… proč? Má snad nějaké… plány?

 

 

Při té představě pocítil Temeřan, jak se mu krev pomalu stěhuje do jiných částí těla, a jak se přes kůži pod vlivem myšlenkové stimulace přelila vlna horka. Zcela jistě se mu na to i rozšířily zorničky, což zaklínači neuniklo, Vernonovi naopak neunikl jeho samolibý poloúsměv.

 

 

"Tvé pozorovací schopnosti jsou opravdu pozoruhodné," zamumlal polohlasem, zatímco se zvedal z lavice a zanechal Geralta o samotě. Slyšel, jak se za ním otočil, leč Roche se k odchodu nechystal.

 

 

"Ves!"

 

 

Odhrnul celtu, očima sledoval dívku, jak k němu rychlým krokem směřuje.

 

 

"Do odvolání, ať za mnou nikdo neleze. Musím se zaklínačem probrat jeho úlohu v našem plánu," oznámil jí. Bez řečí přikývla. "Postav na stráž Seppa a Griffina."

 

 

Poté se dal do poutání části stanové celty k sobě za čtveřici pásků, přičemž, jakmile cinkla přezka každého z nich, hladina jeho vzrušení z celé situace vzrůstala.

 

 

"Není Griffin úplně hluchý?" uslyšel za sebou hluboký hlas.

 

 

"Ano, úplně," potvrdil Roche, zapínaje poslední pásek, srdce zrychleně bušící očekáváním. "A Sepp taktéž."

 

 

Vstal a otočil se čelem k zaklínači, který k němu upínal své žluté oči. Přesunul se blíže k němu, vlastně se zastavil zhruba jen půl metru od sedícího muže, ruce si založil na prsou, snad aby zamaskoval svou nervozitu.

 

 

"Co chceš, zaklínači?" položil otázku, jejíž odpověď se vznášela ve vzduchu.

 

 

Jenže Vernon ji potřeboval slyšet. Potřeboval slyšet, že proč zaklínač, schopný obtáhnout každou druhou, která mu podrží, přišel za ním, za Vernonem Rochem, velitelem temerských Modrých pruhů.

 

 

Bělovlasý muž mlčel, odložil oba meče na zem vedle lavice a opět se podíval na Vernona, který se sice snažil o iritovaný výraz, rozmrzelá maska se však roztříštila v momentě, kdy mu na bok dopadla Geraltova dlaň a pevně jej stiskla. Roche jen polknul a horko těžko se pokoušel nevnímat to horko, jež ze Zaklínačovy ruky proniklo i skrze vrstvy látky, a jak se mu prsty zarývají do svalu.

 

 

Tím téměř majetnickým dotekem dal Vernonovi jasnou odpověď. Stále konsternován vývojem večera jen hleděl do kočičích očí, dokud ty se neupřely na jeho pas, kde se obě Zaklínačovy ruce začaly věnovat jeho opasku, Roche se jako ve snu zadíval, jak se části oblečení od sebe postupně vzdalují, Geralt je sám ještě víc rozhrnul, načež Roche pochopil a nechal kus oděvu, aby mu sklouznul po ramenou přes paže až na zem.

 

 

Ať už byly jeho preference v posteli jakékoliv, zde se zdály být karty rozdány už ve chvíli, kdy Vernon pochopil Geraltův záměr. Smířil se s tím a jen ten pohled na Geraltovy prsty, jak mu vytahují košili z kalhot a jak pod ní hrubými dlaněmi vklouzl, dotýkaje se jeho kůže… Pozvedl paži, načež Geralt okamžitě vzhlédl, snad očekával útok, Roche jej ale jen dovedl do cíle svůj úmysl, v němž chtěl Geralta chytit za bradu a přinutit jej, aby se mu podíval do očí.

 

 

"Věřím ti, zaklínači," řekl pevným hlasem, ačkoliv po těle se chvěl. "Tak si to neposer."

 

 

Vernon neměl pochyby, že by se Geralt chlubil tím, že obtáhl velitele Modrých pruhů, ovšem určité narážky očekával. Vlastně si ani nemyslel, že by svým varováním zaklínače od čehokoliv odradil, jen měl pocit, že… sakra, možná mu chtěl jen dát najevo, že se stále umí ovládat a srozumitelně vyjadřovat, přestože se Geralt momentálně zbavuje zbroje, jež s tupým zvukem žuchnutí dopadla na zem, následována ještě čímsi, pro co ani neměl Roche pojmenování, a košilí, načež před ním stál bělovlasý muž s nahým hrudníkem, posetým nesčetným množstvím jizev.

 

 

Byly tak rozličné, že si Roche ani netroufal tvrdit, co je způsobilo. Ty, jež přivodil střet s ostřím meče či hrotem šípu, ty samozřejmě poznal, neboť když mu Geralt přetáhnul košili přes hlavu, mohl se Zaklínač přesvědčit, že Vernon Roche je muž činu. Byl hrdý na to, že může stát v čele svých temerských bratrů a vést je do boje a každá z jizev byla připomínkou jejich vítězných počinů.

 

 

Vernon ještě chvíli bloudil pohledem po torzu druhého muže, než pocítil horký dech na své tváři, vzhlédl a jeho hnědé oči na moment potkaly ty žluté, než se oba páry skryly za víčky, když Geralt zanechal mezeru mezi nimi minulosti a přitiskl rty na Vernonovy. Roche se poddal tomu výboji vzrušení, jenž jím projev v okamžiku, kdy mu horký jazyk přejel po ústech a vniknul dovnitř, spokojeně prsty prohrábnul Zaklínačovy bílé vlasy a vyloženě si vychutnával pocit, mít na sobě nalepené mužské tělo.

 

 

"Postel," zamručel Geralt, když ukončil na Vernonův zkus krátký polibek.

 

 

"Staré kosti zlobí?" neodpustil si Roche svou poznámku.

 

 

"Táhne mi na stovku," zněla odpověď, která snad měla Roche vyvést z míry, ten se ale jenom ušklíbnul, něco o dlouhověkosti zaklínačů usedl na něco, co připomínalo postel jen bídně. Vlastně to byl slamník, což možná bylo nakonec dobře, napadlo Roche při pomyšlení, jak by pod nimi nějaká postel musela vrzat. Ani jeden z nich neměl zrovna chudou postavu, i když Roche oproti Geraltovi trochu podvyživeně vypadal. Zaklínač ale zřejmě ten pocit neměl, jelikož, jen co se Vernon usadil, zůstal o hodně starší muž stát nad ním a… jen se díval, ve tváři se mu zračil zájem.

 

 

Rochemu se Geraltův pohled líbil, pěkně mu hladil ego, a dokonce vyloudil na jeho obličeji úsměv, když se kočičí oči zastavily mezi jeho nohama, pokrčenými v kolenou a docela roztaženýma o sebe, načež se zaklínačovy rty na vteřinu zvlnily ve spokojeném úšklebku. Když pak Geralt klesl na kolena přesně mezi ta Vernonova, přišel si jako ve snu, neboť přesně o tomhle se mu určitě alespoň jednou zdálo, stejně jako o tom, že se zaklínač naklonil a znovu jej políbil, dlaní mapoval jeho hrudník, zatímco si jeho ústa bez milosti bral a nedával Vernonovi šanci, aby převzal iniciativu.

 

 

Nebránil se, nechal Geralta, aby jej majetnicky hladil po každé části těla, na níž dosáhl, a sám mu vyšel vstříc, když mu stisknul zadek a přitiskl si jeho rozkrok ke svým slabinám. Tehdy už Roche neudržel nadšení na uzdě a do Geraltových úst zasténal, nemohl si pomoct, jelikož vnímat proti své erekci, vyvolanou téměř jen přítomností zaklínače a jeho ústy, tu druhou, stejně tvrdou… potřeboval jej mít blíž, hladově oplácel Geraltovy polibky, nenasytně přejížděl dlaněmi po jeho zádech až k lemu kalhot a vůbec se neostýchal roztahovat nohy, co nejvíce mu to anatomie dovolovala.

 

 

Vážně netušil, proč se Geralt, honicí se za každou sukní, rozhodl strávit noc s ním, ale jelikož mu to docela lichotilo, tak podobné myšlenky zcela hodil za hlavu a užíval si přítomnost druhého člověka, zvláště v takto neutěšených časech, kdy jeden těžko hledá někoho důvěryhodného. Roche si uvědomoval to štěstí, že mu po Foltestově smrti spadl do klína (momentálně doslova) právě Geralt z Rivie…

 

 

…ten který mu právě stahoval kalhoty a který se z těch svých následně vysvlékl, načež…

 

 

Temeřan očekával, že si jej Geralt obrátí na břicho, a byl tak docela překvapen, když se k němu Zaklínač znovu sklonil, tváří se otřel o tu jeho a v široké dlani naráz sevřel obě jejich vzrušení, jeho ostrý nádech se smísil s Vernonovým povzdechem, po očku sledoval Geraltův výraz a nabyl dojmu, že ani zaklínači není soulož s mužem cizí, vypadal, jako by právě zažíval něco, co už sakra dlouho ne…

 

 

Vernon mu vniknul dlaní do bílých vlasů a přitáhl si Geralta k polibku, jemnějšímu než byl ten předešlý, když však zaklínače schválně s citem kousnul, ozvalo se hrdelní zavrčení. Geralt se probral z jakého si transu a jejich polibek ukončil, ale jen proto, aby si mohl naslinit prsty. Roche měl původně v plánu protestovat, jelikož tak učinil u dlaně, kterou jej před chvíli laskal a Vernon nyní potřebné tření ztratil, ale vzápětí mu došlo, proč to zaklínač udělal.

 

 

Položil si tedy hlavu na slamník a přiměl se uvolnit, leč byl na bolest z boje zvyklý, takže velice rychle ztratil s pečlivostí zaklínače trpělivost, to horko, nedostatek tření, potřeba… prohnul se v zádech, když se jeden prst v něm dotkl toho místa…

 

 

"Dělej, Geralte, to se dříve sjednotí Sever, než mě ojedeš…" zavrčel vztekle a nadrženě, načež mu unikl tichý sten, jakmile v sobě pocítil úplnou prázdnotu, pak jím ale projela vlna vzrušení natolik intenzivní, že mu veškerá další slova uvízla v krku.

 

 

Geralt jej totiž na slovo poslechl a okamžitě začal pronikat do těla velitele Modrých pruhů. Roche zaklínače pevně chytil za ramena a bezmyšlenkovitě zarýval nehty do jeho svalů, nejprve bolestí, pak už jen proto, že se mu líbil ten oheň v zaklínačových očích, a čím více nehty zarýval, tím více se nemohl od jeho výrazu odtrhnout.

 

 

Další polibek, který následoval, byl jen samé Geraltovy zuby, jimiž Vernonovy rty rozhodně nešetřil, už v něm byl až po kořen a stále s jistou opatrností pohyboval boky, což mu dalo zabrat, neboť Roche mu dravě polibky oplácel, drtil jeho ramena v sevření, dokonce mu omotal nohy kolem pasu a při prvním razantnějším přírazu sténal hlasitě jako ta nejlevnější děvka v Novigradu. Roche se slyšel, ale bylo mu to jedno.

 

 

Jak strašně mu chybělo, mít někoho nad sebou, někoho, kdo se ho nebál, kdo mu dal to, po čem toužil…

 

 

Svíral Geralta v sobě, užíval si každý jeho pohyb, každý slastiplný zvuk, jaký vydal, každé zavrčení. Tisknul se k němu a nebránil se sténat zaklínačovo jméno, když Geralt znovu stiskl v dlani a vedl jej k vrcholu, jeho zuby opět na krku stejně jako horký dech…

 

 

Tohle přesně potřeboval, prolétlo mu hlavou těsně předtím, než se mu v ní rozhostilo pusto prázdno, než se rozkoš valící se přes jeho tělo v intenzivních vlnách nedostala na úroveň, když už nemohl déle odolávat, prohnul se v zádech, zběsile vycházel vstříc Geraltovým přírazům i laskající dlani a se zvířecí zavrčením vyvrcholil, nehty opět zarývaje do zjizvených ramen druhého muže.

 

 

Stále velmi dobře vnímal, jak se do něj zaklínač ještě několikrát téměř zasunul, načež ztuhnul a jeho trhaný nádech přivodil lehký úsměv na Rocheově tváři. Neprotestoval, když se Geralt na pár vteřin svalil na něj. Vernon naopak spokojeně zavřel oči, jelikož právě tohle, ten pocit, být podmaněn někým jiným, kvůli tomu snad i muže preferoval.

Podobně ale kvitoval s povděkem, jakmile se Geralt sesunul vedle něj, protože jako peříčko zrovna nevážil, a Vernon se rád znovu z plných plic nadechl.

 

 

Únava postihla každou buňku jeho těla. Strašně se mu zachtělo spát, a tak se natáhl pro nějaké kožešiny, co mu tam Ves nanosila, a oba je přikryl, ačkoliv si nebyl jistý, jak moc to zaklínač ocení. Ten na něj jen v přátelském úsměvu vycenil zuby, vypadal snad ještě spokojeněji než Roche, protože v takhle dobrém rozpoložení jej Temeřan doposud neviděl.

 

 

"To máš takovou radost, že jsi měl chlapa nebo s tím má co dočinění, že jsem rovnou velitel Modrých pruhů?" otázal se Roche, jenž by sice nejraději zalehnul, ale upřímně jej zajímalo, jestli je Geralt takhle zvláštně veselý i po noci s ženami.

 

 

"Mám rád dobrý sex," odpověděl prostě zaklínač, rty neochvějně stočené vzhůru. "Jestli se chceš tulit…?" pozvedl ruku v pozvání.

 

 

"Jdi do prdele," vyprsknul na oko podrážděně Vernon a uložil se na záda, Geralt s tím svým typickým úšklebkem zůstal ležet vedle něj.

 

 

"Chrápeš?"

 

 

Roche vydal frustrovaný zvuk, narušený smíchem Zaklínače.

 

 

"Jenom, abys věděl, že mi to nevadí," pokračoval Geralt. "Triss totiž chrápe taky."


End file.
